


The colour red like jealousy

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say jealousy makes you see green, but Harry could only see crimson.</p><p>This is the one where Harry fucks Liam, in a bed while Zayn is sleeping right next to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The colour red like jealousy

Harry was red. Not from heat or embarrassment. Not even anger. It was just jealousy. They say jealousy makes you see green but Harry could only see the crimson flares gleaming before his eyes. He finished the show on an awful note, stepped on Louis’ shoe and flicked Niall’s snapback off his head, all on purpose. The fans thought he was just being silly as usual but no. this was Harry being prick.

He had good reasons, and those reasons were Ziam. Not only was the girl in the first row holding a huge “Liam makes Zayn feel the Payne” banner (how did she even get in with that) but also Liam, his Liam, made the show of using all the gay stereotypes and acts he could banter without getting his face ripped off by the media or management. Of course all the stage gay had been directed to Zayn. Not that Harry minded. No he didn’t mind before, until that day he walked in on Liam, tongue and hand down the most private parts of the Bradford boy. Harry stormed out of the room and Liam dumped Zayn to find him. By the next two weeks they were dating. Sex with Liam was….fuck. Harry remembers each and one of his orgasms caused by Liam. Each and one of them mind fucking. Tonight though, Harry forgot everything to his own name.  
He got his own van and left the others to cram up in the second one. He only let Niall in because he begged him. And Harry loved Niall because he was nice and cute and loyal. Liam was a traitor and Harry let all his frustration out on Niall. 

“Hey oww you’re holding me too tight gerr’off” Niall protested when Harry snuggled by his side as the car was riding back to the hotel. Harry chewed on his tongue and made a sound of annoyance. 

“I’m unhappy can you hold me?”  
Niall ignored him, too drowned in his stupid cellphone to pay attention to the curly boy. Harry poked his screen and pushed Niall away when the boy yelled at him. Niall was usually nice and loyal, but not tonight. Tonight he too was a prick.

“I’m rooming with Louis” there went his loyalty too “Dunno what’s wrong with you but I don’t want douchebags in my bed”  
And that was that.

Fans mobbed them, especially Harry but he remained calm and zen. He thought Niall was kidding about the change of plans but no. Harry pretended not to appear too surprised or upset when he teamed up with Louis instead of him. 

“You’re on your own tonight Haz” Liam squeezes his hand, not actually ready to come out to the world with a picture of him sucking Harry’s face in the hall of some fancy hotel on front page of every magazine. “Haven’t spent the night with my boy in a while.”  
Usually, Harry lets Liam bunk with the other lads. He can do without an entire night’s fucking session. But not tonight. Not tonight. He snapped when the bedroom door shut dead behind him, leaving him alone in his frustration. He knew Liam wouldn’t attempt anything with Zayn. Not anymore, but it still wasn’t safe. All the interactions where played up but act or not, Harry wanted attention. He tossed, flipped and turned in his bed, kicked the covers away and took his third shower. Nothing helped. He missed Liam and the heat of his arms, and the way he curled perfectly in his chest when they were spooning. He considered calling Liam’s room but put the receiver down and gave up trying after the sixth attempt. He didn’t even have his room number. 

It’s not like they were in a committed relationship. Harry was kind of okay with the idea of Liam snogging other people. The problem was just Zayn and as much as Harry loved that boy, he couldn’t stand him fluttering around his boyfriend. Nope, not now not ever.  
His phone ringed then, not his mobile but the hotel one. It was some old fashioned annoying beep tone that ringed about in Harry’s head until he gathered enough willpower to pick up. 

“Thank god” said a voice as soon as he established contact. 

“Hey” Harry can’t stop himself from softening his voice at the tone of Liam’s sweet sleepy one.

“You’re not answering my texts, Harry”

Harry could see the pout on Liam’s lips as he said those exact words.

“I….” hit Niall in the face with my phone because he wasn’t paying me enough attention so he took it from me, punched me in the cheeks and hid it in the inside of his jacket. “Left it on the bus I think…”

“Oh…” Liam knew Harry had his phone before the show and was calling his mum to tell her he was about to have the time of his life on stage. 

It probably slipped out of his mind.

“I miss you tonight” he added and Harry felt all his anger slip away. In one simple phrase, Liam had managed to calm him down and probably get him to sleep until the next day.

“Why didn’t you room with me?” Harry ponders, twirling a finger around a bang of his hair, like a teenage girl chatting to her crush.

“I promised Zayn I would…”

“Right” Harry pressed his lips in a thin line “Zayn.”

“I know you don’t..”

“No, it’s fine, really.”

“I mean tomorrow I…”

“Okay Li. I miss you too.”

“Would you stop cutting me off?” Liam’s voice raised and suddenly, Harry was seeing red again. His voice hardened. 

“What room are you in?”

“Wha…”

“I said : What room you in?”

Liam grumbled some three digit number and Harry hung up. He silently prayed he wouldn’t meet any fans or clients wandering around in the corridors, as walking around in your boxers, your hair still wet from showers, chewing the side of a blanket, wasn’t really permitted in hotel policy. 

He knocked on the door until it was pushed open, and Liam was in sight, in just boxers with a comic imprinted on front. The little hairs on top of his head were sticking up and he actually looked like he was sleeping until Harry ratted infinitely on his door.

“What do you want?” He whispers, looking over his shoulder to check if Zayn was still asleep.

“Missed you so much” Harry tightened the cover around his chest. He didn’t like making Liam angry. He himself was angry at him, but he couldn’t ever show him that. Liam would give him the hurt eyes and make Harry swallow his pride and guilt for ever. He smiled, pushed the door wide and opened his arms.

Harry fell right into them. 

“You smell like citrus and cinnamon.”

“I know, they have amazing shampoos here”

“Well” Liam kissed the side of Harry’s jaw “Come in”

Harry didn’t wait another second as he was already pinning Liam to the door, his tongue shoved right inside Liam’s mouth. Liam made a surprised sound and kissed back, clapping his hand around Harry’s head for support.

“Harry” Liam breathed just as the boy was catching his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it inside his own mouth. “Harrmmh you need t..” Harry shut him up with another kiss, released his lips and pushed his tongue inside a second time. Liam sighed just as Harry pulled back, to prep kisses all over his face, eyelids, nose, cheeks, dimple and forehead.

“I..fuck..I Haz” Harry cupped his crotch, using his palm to give him friction, while he used his mouth to claim Liam in the dip of his neck. 

“Harry..stop. Zayn’s sleepi..” Harry automatically stopped and jerked back. Cockblocked yet again and this time he didn’t even try. He grabbed the side of his curls and released them in frustration, his mouth producing a quiet moan at the pain.

“Yeah, Zayn. Fuck him.”

“We can’t…not while he’s here and…you know.”

“Why not?”

Liam dropped his head, his gaze landing on the tent his erection formed in his boxers. He’d have to sleep through it. He hated pushing Harry away like this but he had some dignity to conserve. 

“It’s not...respectful”

Harry huffed, as if Zayn fucking Malik hitting on his boyfriend right before his eyes was any kind of respect.

“I don’t care. You said you wouldn’t touch him yet here you are in the same bed.”

Harry grabbed Liam’s arm and pulled him to the bed, where Zayn was effectively snoring lightly.

“He could’ve sucked your dick for all I know.”

He pushed Liam down to his knees and sat on the bed, his legs on either side of the boy. 

“Maybe he even let you fuck him. I see the way you stare at his ass you know.”  
He throws his boxers away, hard cock bouncing out to slap on his thigh. “And I don’t like it.”  
Liam, eyes wide, was staring at Harry, sitting on his heels with an innocent look stapled to his face.

“And what are you going to do?”

Harry wrapped his hand to the back of Liam’s face and forced him down on his cock. Liam opened his mouth and licked his way around the crown, probing the slit.

“I’m gonna fuck you right there, face down on the bed. Make you scream loud enough until he wakes up to see me cum in your tight little bum.”

He pushed Liam’s head down, engulfing his mouth around his length. “Come on, suck me” he says, bobbing Liam’s head up and down, giving him a review. 

“I really don’t like it when you’re with him.” Harry forces Liam down on his cock, using his nails to scratch the back of his head.

“Come on Liam. Suck “  
Liam chokes as Harry pushes more of himself into his mouth. He grinds into Liam’s face, moaning obnoxiously loud, enough to make the sounds echo in the quiet room. Liam glares at him cheeks sucking on Harry’s length.  
Harry isn’t usually this harsh since Liam is always the dominant one in bed. But this side of Harry – that rarely shows up- turns Liam on more than expected.

“You know what else I’m gonna do Liam?” Harry nearly growls, his voice going two octaves lower, thrusting to make Liam gag on his length. 

“You’re gonna open your legs for me. Spread’em..”  
Harry pushes Liam’s head down and doesn’t let him pull up. Liam’s jaw slacks, Harry’s member heavy on his tongue, as he tries to will the tears away. “Rim you until you beg me to fuck you…” Liam scratches Harry’s thigh until he is finally released. He pulls up with a quiet cry, taking a big breath of air. He looks up at Harry, mocks their gaze and absently pulls his tongue out to wipe the saliva and precome smeared on his chin. Harry nips he corner of his mouth, staring at every Liam’s move until Liam closes his mouth to taste at the filth collected on his tongue. 

“Fuck you with your own come” says Harry, slapping the head of his cock between Liam’s puffy lips.  
More precome dribbles down Harry’s length, smearing it on Liam’s already slick lips. He licks them, tonguing at Harry’s slit and pushes himself back to sit on his heels.

“I’m so fucking hard” Harry moans looking down between his erection sitting up between his legs and Liam’s mouth red and wasted. Harry pushes himself back on the bed, accidently pressing his bum to Zayn’s sleeping form.

“Shit” Harry hisses “forgot about that wanker” he whispers, but then remembers why all of this had started and raises his voice to usher Liam on the bed next to him. 

“Face down like I said” Harry groans, pushing Liam’s bottoms down. He looks to the side to find Zayn’s face smashed in the cushions, still deeply asleep. Harry can’t stop himself from grinning. He sits on the end of the bed and hooks his hands underneath Liam’s thighs pushing them up a little. He exposes Liam’s backside, one hand secured between Liam’s shoulders to keep him clad on the mattress.  
Liam whimpers when Harry is there, face pressed up between his ass cheeks, just breathing hot over his hole. He turns his head to the side, not wanting to face his bandmate lying right next to him. But Harry is quicker and forces Liam’s head to face the other side.

“Look at him” Harry kisses the inside of Liam’s thigh, pathing up to his crease. “While I have you screaming my name. I want you to fucking stare him in the fucking face.” The rest of Harry’s words are drowned when he licks and laps loosely around Liam’s hole. He moulds his lips around, sucking on the skin stretched there and Liam knows he’s fucked. He tries, he really tries but he loses it when Harry reaches inside his legs to wrap a hand around his cock. Harry strokes him hard and fast, continuously thumbing around the slit, never stopping the movement of his tongue circling around the ring of muscles. Liam’s breathings quickens, feeling the sharp tug of arousal rise in his gut. He pushes back on Harry’s face, riding into his tongue, his eyes squeezed tight. He wouldn’t even dare open his eyes right now, convinced this is all a dream and Zayn is actually not there in the same bed while he’s getting his crack licked all over. Harry bites at his flesh, leaving the skin red and tender and that’s it for Liam. He comes inside Harry’s fist, hole contracting around Harry’s tongue but manages to keep it to himself, still too worried about the reality. Harry jerks back and slicks himself with Liam’s semen, just as he’s promised. He pokes the side of Zayn’s face, trying for a reaction out of him, but the boy remains lifeless. Liam grunts into the pillow, his eyelids still sealed together, and waggles his bum in thin air. Harry shrugs at Zayn’s heavy slumber and smirks at Liam’s desperation. Thumbs stroking the flesh around Liam’s bum, Harry spreads Liam out, stretching him for his cock. 

He pushes in slowly at first, feeling Liam’s breath hitch when the tip dips inside.

“Hurry _fuck_ Harry..” Liam drags his voice, pushing his hips back. Harry launches himself in then, bottoming out in one swift move. He buries himself, balls hitting the back of Liam’s thighs and actually earns a dragged out moan from the boy. Liam, drooling on the cushion, adjusts to the feeling, just feeling Harry hot , thick and heavy inside him. “fuck….fuck…fuck…” he chants rocking back and forth. He feels the sheet shift faintly next to him and panic raises in his voice just as Harry produces the first thrust. 

Liam can only moan, face spread in the pillow, hole stretched wide around Harry’s cock as he pounds restlessly into him.

“Mine…mine…mine” Harry growls between each slaps, rocking Liam’s body back and forth. “Scream for me Li…”  
Liam bites on his tongue. “Shout my fucking name” 

“H-Harry…”

Liam loves the stretch, the burn moving inside and out and can’t help but share his fair amount of moans inside the fabric of the pillow. But he still apparently isn’t loud enough as Harry pulls out to turn Liam on his back.  
He takes a moment to stare at Liam’s shaking form, flushed and sweaty and..

“fucking gorgeous” Liam squirms and flails his arms at the adjective. He drops his arm to the side, actually hitting the side of Zayn’s face and fuck…

Harry nudges his cock in just as Zayn opens his eyes and everything seems to happen all at once. Harry pounds into Liam’s prostate, shaping finger shaped marks into his hips. Liam yells his boyfriend’s name and Zayn blinks, sitting up with the mark of his arm on the side of his cheek.

“The fuck…?” he says in a husky voice, feeling the bed sheets rustle next to him. Harry rolls his hips and drags Liam’ orgasm out. He shouts a load of cuss words and coats his chest in white ribbons. Zayn can only stare at Liam coming undone beside him with only one name on his lips. He sits up, realising the actual situation and yells.

“What the actual fuck? Liam what’s going-“

“Shut up”

“What?”

“I said, shut up, Zayn” Liam shoves him away and clenches around Harry, still thrusting at his erratic rhythm. 

“You’re…” Harry draws back one last time “Mine”  
Zayn walked confusedly out of the room with an embarrassing stiff on just as Harry was pushing his come stained prick between Liam’s lips. He doesn’t get off thinking of not only Liam this time but Harry pounding him into oblivion. He does not.


End file.
